CENTER OVERVIEW The New York Regional Center for Diabetes Translation Research (NY Regional CDTR) is proposed as a new entity to maximize the assets devoted to diabetes and obesity research in the high-need, culturally diverse New York area. This Center will greatly expand the resources to support type II translational research and foster further collaborative efforts to drive cutting-edge translational research throughout the greater New York City area, with the Albert Einstein College of Medicine serving as a central collaborating hub for these efforts. The intrinsic strength of our multidisciplinary research base and diversity of patient- and community-centered activities provide an integrated platform upon which the CDTR proposal has developed and will continue to expand strong linkages among our other NIH-funded Centers. In the NY Regional CDTR, our goals will be to improve and expand delivery of existing services, develop innovative services, increase the breadth and collaborative nature of diabetes-related research investigation and stakeholder engagement. Our fruitful outreach efforts, strong interactions with the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, Institutional support, and outstanding Institutional Core facilities coupled with a robust and highly interactive translational research base ideally positioned us to create this new application for a NY Regional CDTR. Our CDTR is structured to provide services through four cutting-edge Cores that will operate seamlessly within and between institutions without any of the typical administrative red tape or additional fee structures that can hamper these types of efforts. Guided by our Center themes that focus on promoting health equity and a biopsychosocial approach to type II translational research, we will implement our strategic vision as described in this section. To meet these challenges, the NY Regional CDTR will focus efforts on the following Specific Aims: 1) To foster the growth and development of an existing outstanding scientific base devoted to type II translational research related to the prevention and control of diabetes and its complications by supporting and administering four translational research cores, including a National Resource Core: a) Translational Intervention Methodology Core, b) Life Course Methodology Core, c) Population Health and Health Systems Core, d) Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research: A National Resource Core. 2) To promote a Pilot & Feasibility Study Program that supports initiation of research programs in diabetes- related type II translational research and enhances the careers of new investigators. 3) To support and organize the Enrichment Program of the NY Regional CDTR by maintaining accessible outstanding, live and virtual, interactive, external and internal seminars, podcasts, faculty/trainee conferences. 4) To provide an Administrative Core as the principal means of planning, implementing and evaluating the programs in research, training, resources and enrichment activities. 5) To expand and integrate the scientific efforts of the NY Regional CDTR with our innovative Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research national resource core that engages investigators leading the NIH-funded Hispanic Community Health Study/Study of Latinos and others funded for Latino diabetes research.